


Cover for Working on the Edges

by Fabulae



Series: Ao3 Classics (Penguin Classics Inspired) [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Gift Art, M/M, earlgreytea68
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabulae/pseuds/Fabulae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover Art for Working on the Edges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Working on the Edges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Working on the Edges](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185555) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



See the others on [Tumblr](http://cumberberrie.tumblr.com/post/96165735216/ao3-classics)

 


End file.
